Lies Come With The Cold
by roo17
Summary: Thor couldn't believe his eyes. It was raining people.


It was raining people.

Now, Thor knew how ridiculous that sounded, but it was happening right before his eyes. A male about the age of twenty-nine had fell first and, in his arms, he tightly held a boy the age of seventeen to his chest in an attempt to protect him. Both were odd in their own ways. The boy, for example, had beautifully white hair that easily reminded Thor of freshly fallen snow. He had no shoes on which caught the male's attention, especially since the weather was cold. The older male wore… _different_ looking clothing. His cheeks were narrow and his hair slicked back. He also held a cane firmly in his hand. He had no idea who they were or where they came from, but it was cold out.

So, Thor, being the good human he was, carried the two people into his house and set them in his guest bedroom. As he pulled the blankets over them, he took a seat next to the bed and blew on his hands to warm them up. Even inside his house and with a red goose-down jacket and jeans on he was cold. He could only imagine how cold the other two were. Both of their skins had been so cold to touch, which lead him back to the question: what had they been doing earlier?

Why had they fallen from the sky?

Leaving the two to get their rest, he closed the bedroom door and took a seat on his couch in the living room; finding himself lost in his thoughts until he fell asleep.

* * *

Jack was the first to come around. He gave a light groan as he sat up. "Ugh, what happened?" He looked around and was more than surprised to see the olive green walls of a bedroom. By his side, he found Loki. He shook the male lightly by the shoulder. "Loki, wake up."

The older male groaned as his eyes fluttered open, taking his time sit up as he grabbed his head. "That is the last time we fly in an air-traffic zone," he grumbled, giving a hiss of pain as he moved his shoulders. "You're lucky that I'm a god, otherwise that fall would have killed me."

"Where are we?" The question made Loki look around and he furrowed his brows.

"Someone must have found us and brought us here." At hearing this, Jack was up in a flash, a smile plastered on his face. Loki couldn't blame him for being so anxious to meet this kind stranger. After all, no one but Loki and five others were able to see Jack Frost. Before the boy could go bouncing around the house by himself, Loki got out of the bed, rolling his neck until the dull pain faded. "Alright, let's go thank this stranger, shall we?"

Jack was out of the room before Loki could even smirk.

* * *

He was pretty sure he hadn't turned the television on when he came home, so how was it there were voices in the room? Slowly coming to, his blue eyes met even bluer and clearer eyes when he came face to face with the boy he had saved. He quickly sat up and leaned far too back; falling off the furniture with a yelp and making Jack laugh. He looked to the older male and back to the mortal. "He can see me! Can you believe it? He can actually _see_ me!"

Loki couldn't help but smile at the boy's mood, how excited and happy he was to know someone else besides Guardians could see him. Thor quickly stood up and stared at the boy who looked at him like a hyper puppy. The blond found it rather cute before realizing his two guests had just woken up. He looked over them both. "Are you two alright?"

"We are fine," Loki spoke, his gaze never leaving the male. "May I ask for your name so we can properly thank you?"

"Thor. Thor Odinson." Loki looked over at the still excited boy and motioned for him to come to his side. Jack chuckled and nodded his head. When he reached the male's side, they both gave a slight bow.

"Thank you, Thor Odinson, for helping us."

Jack looked up with a grin, "And thanks for believing in me!" Thor raised an eyebrow at the sentence as he looked over the two strangers. There was something up with the two, they definitely weren't normal.

"I'm sorry, but who are you, exactly?"

"Jack Frost!" Thor furrowed his brows. Jack Frost? The spirit of winter? "And this is Loki."

"Loki…?" That name sounded so familiar to him, as if he knew the male from somewhere. Surely it couldn't be… "The god of mischief, Loki?"

"That would be me, yes," the god stood proud of his tittle, chin slightly tilted up.

Jack Frost and Loki the god of mischief were in his house.

He gave a light groan and wiped his face.

He had to be dreaming.

No, that couldn't be. He just woke up, right?

But then how these two end up falling from the _sky_?

"How–"

"Come, Jack. I think it's time we take our leave." The boy nodded and walked to the door where the older male was waiting. "Again, thank you for the help, Thor. Fairfarren." The door shut, leaving Thor standing there in a moment of surprise. Shaking himself of his thoughts, he quickly ran to the door, throwing it open. He was about to say something, to stop, to ask them his endless questions.

But there was no one there.

He stepped outside, looking everywhere, but he found no evidence of them.

It was like they hadn't even been there.

He gave a sigh. Something exciting and new finally came into his life, and he let it walk right out the door. Giving a long glance at the sky, he smiled softly. "I hope to see you again soon… my friends."

* * *

**Yeah, nothing big. I might add a chapter or two more whenever I get the chance. I hope it was sorta okay-ish. ^^; Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, and incase I don't add any more chapters: yes, I made Loki Jack's father. :D**

_Your shy ice elemental,  
~roo the mischievous psycho_


End file.
